Pet Show Disaster!
by Growlie
Summary: Based on a comic I did on Deviantart. Squilliam Fancyson hosts a pet show, which soon turns into a disaster as, one entrie he had disqualified returns as a terrifying monster. Warning: Character death!


Why had he agreed to this? What possessed him to even play host to a *Pet* show at his very own home? Which he took pride in it's cleanliness? Heck, he didn't even like Animals. Well, that wasn't entirely true, he didn't care for snails, due to finding their slime disgusting. And he could not fathom how even his own archenemy, Squidward Tentacles, could possibly have such a gross thing. In which the cashier just shrugged saying that Snellie doesn't slime him or anything else for that matter unless she's stressed or sick. Neither Snellie or Squilliam liked one another, and she had sensed it even before actually knowing him, she just sensed whatever emotions her Master felt probably. Snellie had mainly been the reason for him no longer visiting Squidward, as she Had tried to bite him once, Squidward snatched her away in time plus he was reeling so hard he's fallen onto the floor. Even before the other's apology Squilliam already decided not to make a big fuss over this, figuring it was no one's business anyway. He simply stayed away from his rival's house from that point on. Worms were okay, at least they didn't slime. Though they do drool, another reason to never owning one. Ontop of that, he had enough security around to secure his house without needing guard worms.

Yet, again. Why had he even considered hosting a Pet show? Oh yeah, because Squidward had overhead his remark when he saw some of the citizens out with their worms. His remark simply being, "I Thought I smelled something Stinking up my perfect morning!" Since it had been Squidward who had heard him, he was afraid that the other would enjoy nothing more than to announce this to the either undersea ocean, which he had done by first laughing his nasally laugh to draw attention onto them. Squilliam wasn't quite sure rather the gathering residents were able to hear Squidward's taunting regarding the remark he's made, however they did hear when Squidward then challenge him to host a *Pet* show that Friday, as he was going to enter Snellie but the previous host got Ill and cancelled. With everyone listening, Squilliam's unable to refuse and reluctantly accepts his rival's challenge, much to his dismay. The gathered citizens express their excitement while Squidward and Squilliam glare into the other's eyes.

Probably half the population of Bikini Bottom were pouring through his mansion, Squilliam thought they'd never stop coming. Greeted by his butler, directed to where the event took place, Squilliam worked to keep his cool, to make his guests all feel welcome. Same for their pets, which as expected, were all worms, snails and clams. The worms either pant or try to lick his face, which made him cringe inside. The owners thought this to be cute, any outbursts he had was kept to himself. The clams, thankfully did nothing, they didn't seem to care. The minority of snails brought inside his personal bubble were the same, when he forced himself to pet their heads without contorting his face in disgust, they'd either purr or duck into their shells. Squidward and Snellie were the last to arrive, probably on purpose. Squilliam kept his distance from Snellie who's stalk-like eyes narrow, following his every move, his amber eyes follow hers as well when having to greet his rival the moment he felt other eyes watching them. Sitting his snail on the table as directed by Squilliam's tentacle, Squidward held her firm. "Now beHave yourself, do not, I repeat, do Not *Bite* Squilliam. Stalk eyes gazing at her master, she made a low burble of disapproval. "Ah we talked about this, he's gonna Have to check you out. He's the judge. Just be nice, alright?" Finally, she made another burble in understanding. Smiling, which was one of relief, Squidward petted her head. "That's my girl!" She trills and begun to purr and before even realizing it, Squidward had Squilliam's tentacle, bringing it towards Snellie. Soon Squidward had Squilliam's hand petting her head as he moved back.

Snellie's purring went from contentment to uncertainty in mere minutes or realizing that the hand touching her head wasn't Squidward's. Squilliam grew nervous, abruptly freezing where he stood. "Can I trust you to be nice?" Noting his stern, yet soft tone, she responded by her purring gradually becoming content once again. Reluctantly, from what the rich octopi's able to tell, Snellie nuzzled his hand which had been followed by a loud "AAWWwww!" from the crowd. Squilliam forced a giddy smirk on his face the moment the cameras appeared, making Snellie retreat into her shell. "Alright. Alright! That's Enough!" The wealthy octopus shouted in cheerfulness, shooing them off with his tentacles. "Give her some space, Please! Let her adjust first before snapping pictures. She'll be a celebrity before the night's over!" As the crowd return to their own pets, the snail slowly inches her way out from the shelter of her shell, meanwhile Squidward turns away. "Where do you Think you're going?"

"I left something in my boat!" Not even a second glance was given as the cashier calls over his shoulder. "You'll be Fine! I Trust she'll be Good!" His archenemy appeared to have faith in his snail. Faith in which, he didn't share. With a heavy sigh, he faced his rival's snail. "Oh, believe me, I'm not Thrilled about this either. So can we form a Truce, just until this is over?" Great. Now here he was, talking to an animal of all things. Had he gone Mad? "I'll try to get this over and done with as quickly as possible. If you're able to hold a truce, I'll be sure to reward you. So, do we have a deal?" As if agreeing to their suppose truce, she mews and nudged his hand. "Then, we're in agreement, I guess." 'Great Neptune, help me!' Squilliam had hopes that this would go without a hitch. He wasn't prepared for the butler to announce to him another, last minute entry. Someone whom, the unibrowed millionaire had never met before in their small town. And even here, in His part of town, he's never seen before. His newest guest standing before him now, was a dark red Squid holding, a small carrier. Studying the squid from his face, down to his dress-like tentacles, he couldn't shake the feeling of something being off about the him. And, whatever emotion Snellie picked up on from him, the millionaire could hear an audible growl from Snellie. "Am I too late?" The squid asks. "Too late?" Clearing his throat, Squilliam crosses his tentacles and scoffs in reply. "Well, I've thought Everyone had arrived at their designated times. Are you Even on the list? Who Are you?"

The squid had a gleam in his eyes. "You can call me, Crimson!" Snellie hisses when Crimson approaches her table. "Ugh! How very Rude!" The unibrowed octopus seemed to agree with her uncertainty. "Haven't you taught Him any respect?"

"'She' doesn't Belong to me. She belongs to my 'cough' Friend!" Following behind him, Squilliam stood next to Snellie. "Hold your Seahorses! I haven't said rather I'm accepting you to join the festivities! Crimson opens his mouth, ready to protest. You've arrived Late! I have no doubt your name's anywhere on my list of participants." Crimson's cold blue eyes glared into Squilliam's, blazing with growing hostility. "Are you Inplying that I'm not allowed to participate!?" Crimson exclaimed, catching the attention of the guests. "I cannot Accept anyone who can't arrive on Time!" At the exact same moment, Squidward's return caught their attention. "SpongeBob, I don't think Squilliam is accepting last minute arrivals." His tone gradually becoming irritated. "I'm not entering, Squilliam requested that I assist him with his show." SpongeBob's announcement was heard by everyone, making Squidward's hand connect with his forehead in the process. "Ah SpongeBob!" Squilliam approaches the pair, arms out spread in greeting. "You're late." Seconds later his cheeriness immediately drops. "Blame ole cheapskates Krabs for him being behind schedule!" Squidward replied in defense of his neighbor and co-worker. "Nobody in this backwater town can Read the sign when it Clearly States we're Closed!" Placing a hand on the sponge's shoulder. "Krabs can't just say Sorry, We're Closed!"

"On the positive side, there weren't alot of last minute customers."

"On the Minus side, you had to be here at a specific time." Not wanting this argument to progress further, while wanting to get this event over and done with as quickly as possible, Squilliam jumped into the conversation. "OK! Nevermind! We don't have All Night!" Waving his tentacles. "Let's just get this event going so we can Call it a night, shall we?" Which were then placed on his hips. "Well Squiddy, what important item did you forget from your boat?" It's then that the snarky cashier bore him a toothy grin. "Why, nothing Squilly! patting his shoulder whilst moving past him. I just figured I'd see how Snellie and you would along alone." Eyes widening, the rich octopus was on the verge of throwing a fit. "So... Obviously ignoring this... how did she do?" Calming down, Squilliam led him back towards Snellie. "Good, actually. We've come to an agreement, of sorts."

"Oh?" Is that so?"

"Yes. We called a truce." Now Squilliam whispers when coming into earshot with some of the participants, feeling this was none of their business. "I'll reward her if she keeps her end of the deal, regardless if rather she wins of not." Upon reaching his rival's snail, he willingly, and without any farther hesitation, places a gentle hand on her head. A purr rumbles in her throat, as if validating the millionaire's words. "Aw I knew I could count on ya." Squidward exclaimed with a whisper. Snellie's purring increased as he sratches her chin. Squilliam had almost begun to crack a hesitant smile while watching the pair, yet it was SpongeBob's voice that withdraw his attention from the pod and snail. Reminding him of what he's almost let slip by him. The sponge was merrily chatting with Crimson whom, seemed all to happy conversing with him. Spongebob eagerly requesting to see what Crimson had in his carrier. Taking it into consideration, it's this point where something occurred to Squilliam, he had yet to ask what this darkened squid even had in his crate. Curious as he was he didn't expect Crimson to have anything specifically special that wasn't being shown already. Squilliam's thoughts were broken by Crimson's nazeltone voice. "Oh well, I'd be all to Willing to show you, my Spongey friend. Unfortunately I don't suppose Bikini Bottom's celebrity will let me participate." Squilliam grimaced, this guy certainly knew how to push his buttons. "Not with an Attitude like that I Won't! I'll be All to ecstatic to Disqualifie you from this Event!" And the millionaire was minutes away from summoning security to escort the darkened squid away.

That chance doesn't happen as quickly as he had hoped as some of his guests begin to do, perhaps the worst things they could do, in his book, which was question why he would disqualify the squid. All it had done was boost the squid's ego up further, Squilliam would've loved nothing more than to wipe that confident smirk off his face to. Throughout all of this, although content with Snellie, Squidward seemed to have paid attention as to what was going on but had said nothing. Briefly eye-contact was made between Squidward and Squilliam, but the rich octopus doesn't catch a single grin or hear any snickering from his rival. While he should've been in full control, the participants made Squilliam cave in. "Fine. Fine! Show us what you've stashed in there!" The darken squid lidded his eyes halfway, lasting only a few seconds, til he brightens up again. "Prepare to be Blown Away!" He seemed to be speaking directly to the crowd around him, Squilliam could tell without the need to bother of seeing those dark amber eyes were focused on. "Because here's the most adorable creature you'd ever laid eyes on!" Squidward moved Snellie, who still hissed, holding her close as Crimson places his little crate on the table next to them. Squilliam's blood was brought to a boiling point when catching the squid's smirking at the two, Squidward's glare in return, ontop of Snellie's hiss, made him satisfied. His satisfaction doesn't get to linger once Crimson revealed to everyone the 'Supposedly' cute... thing he brought to enter his show. Again, this got a reaction from the crowd, which again was just one big "AAAAWWWWwww!" Crimson had held it up for them all to see, the participants thought the creature that Crimson had to be adorable. While staring into those big, soul-piercing eyes, feeling his heart turn to a plop as Squilliam sorta thought the same.

This thing well, it was difficult to describe, by appearance alone it just seemed like a big puff ball with pretty basic features... eyes, a mouth and fin. Those eyes however, they were what really got Squilliam's attention, the more he gazed upon them, the more he felt they saw right through him into his soul. The wealthy millionaire found this... somewhat creepy although the...whatever it was... would make a unique addition to his show, yet should he Still allow the red squid to compete? "So, Crimson's seamlessly mocking tone interrupts his thoughts. Am I In now?" Shaking his head, Squilliam scratches his head. "What...even Is that Thing?!"

"Something that's Already Won their hearts!" Squilliam caught a glimpse of menace in the squid's ice blue eyes. "I believe the People, have Spoken their approval, yet he whirled around to quickly to face the crowd a second time. ... And you want this ball of fluffiness to compete! Don't Ya!?" As they cheer their hearts out, Squilliam slumped over, obviously sure that Squidward's able to see in it's entirely. Yet, It would've been impossible for anything he may have said over the exclaiming cheers of the crowd. In silence, Squilliam prayed to Neptune, begging for a sigh. Anything that would allow him to regain control and send this squid packing without being questioned further. And. As if on cue, as if his prayers were heard and answered by Neptune himself, Squilliam snaps back into reality by the sudden dreadful snarling. As well as, Squidward's sudden alarm. "F-Fishpaste! Get that-that :dolphin noise: Thing Away from Her!" Blinking, the millionaire turns to see that Crimson had placed his suppose pet, alittle to close to Squidward's table and, while Snellie's hissing which... was more in terms of defense... while that... thing... was screeching in aggression at her with it's mouth full of razor sharp fangs. Squidward snatches his snail away when it snaps, holding her closely to his chest, almost squeezing her as he's shakily backing away. The gathered citizen's cheering immediately shifted to horrified gasps. "Don't blame Me when yours Obviously started-..."

"Don't Pull that Bullshrimp on ME!" The cashier bellowed. "I Saw it with my Own Eyes! Yours...'I have No Idea' Was the One that Started IT!" Some of the others seemed to be left with literally no clue want had happened and, were more than likely on Crimson's side. Whatever trace of, so called adorableness had vanished, now the creature just appeared more like a wild beast then a tame well pampered pet as it haven't let up on it's aggression on Snellie whose now tries to hide from the creature's sight. To the cashier's luck, some of the participants were speaking out of his behalf. "No! He's Right!"

"Yeah, I Hate to Admit It, but I clearly saw it to!" "Saw what?"

"That...thing lunging First!" It became difficult to distinguish one voice from the other as everyone's shouting got jumbled up. "Oh Yeah! I Did see it!" A dark gray fish replied. "While I Still haven't forgiven his Rudeness yesterday, I'm on Squidward's side on this one! Squidward's pet didn't warrant this guy's pet to act out like that!" Catching her eye, Squidward smiled at her. "No, my Snellie has been on her Absolute Best behavior! Haven't you?" She meows in reply. Squilliam hardly took notice that his rival was standing next to him, until he felt his shivering snail nudge his arm. Giving her a sideways glance, he glimpse that she's apparently seeking some sort of comfort from him. Well, it certainly hadn't been part of their deal, However he simply felt he couldn't ignore the troubled snail, so he stroked her head, in which she chokes out a purr. Gazing at her stock-eyes, he saw how shook up she was now, little bits of slime begun to form underneath his hand. Even then, he kept petting her head, clearly this doesn't go unnoticed by Squidward who's quite stunned. Although eventually stopping, Squilliam didn't shake away the slime from his hand. "Well, this Does It!" Squilliam hisses under his breath. "I will Not Tolerate this any further! That thing's Outta Here!" Addressing his guests, Squilliam silences their jumbled accusations. "The verdict appears Clear to us! pet has Earned her right to Compete!" He announced proudly, pointing a tentacle at Squidward and Snellie. "As well as All the rest of Them!" The room's filled with a mixture of bark, chirps and caterwauls. "However! Crimson's pet Almost Earned it's right to! But, after what have happened just now between it and Snellie, Shall not be Allowed!"

"Not to Mention, it's far too dangerous to have around the other's pets!" SpongeBob finally broke his silence after a good few minutes of having not spoken. Squidward had never known his neighbor for being quiet for that long. "I wouldn't let anything like That near my Gare-bear." Squilliam placed a hand on the sponge's shoulder. "It's Our Duty, as your Hosts! To make sure Everyone's pets feel safe, secured and Welcomed! Which means, Crimson, They both turn to face the darken squid. You're Not allowed to Compete! Pack that... thing up and Get Out! You're hearby, Disqualified!" This was when Squilliam's show turned into the disaster it had become. Crimson was furious when he's escorted out by security, pet carrier in toll. The amount of hatred resonating from the squid's cold blue eyes, was still burned into the millionaire's brain. As he swore revenge on, not only him, but every one of the participants. Squilliam had high hopes that putting up extra security in, and around his property would be enough to ease their troubled minds. Squilliam thought the event would run more smoothly now, which it had for a few hours. Despite not wanting to even do it to begin with, the unibrowed octopus was beginning to enjoy it and have fun. Soon, he and SpongeBob were down to the last three finalists and were preparing to announce which pets had won. Everyone eagerly awaited for the millionaire and sponge's speech, unfortunately silence fell over the gathered crowd at the sound of a loud crash, followed by an unearthly bellowing roar. Suddenly, two of Squilliam's toughest, most strongest bodyguards burst through the doors in a mad panic... barely able to utter a single word before... perhaps the most horrifying monstrosity anyone unfortunate to ever witness throughout the seven seas charges in after them.

Swiping at them with powerful claws, they're thrown against the wall, and Squilliam remembered all to well the pandemonium that erupted soon after. Everyone's scrambling all over the place, screaming and panicked caterwauls along side the yelping was deafening. The wealthy millionaire's barely able to hear his own voice yelling out commands to security to escort everyone out of there, one of them being Squidward who's tentacle is seized by one of his rival's security guard, he panicky snatches up Snellie whilst being led away from the chaos and that monster. The memories of what had transpired that night still haunted him, making him wish each and every time that he's never made that remark he's made that unfortunate day. Because then, Squidward would've never challenged him. And everything would've stayed the same. What truly haunted him, even to this very day, was what had happened the moment he's dragging a frightened... paralyzed sponge... away to escape along with everybody else. Shoving SpongeBob into what reminds of the crowd, he comes to when noticing his neighbor Squidward and raced after him. While ushering his guests out, Squilliam surveyed the area, feeling just as horrified and paralyzed as the sponge had been, much more when glancing under one of the tables and spotting a young guppy cowering while that monster did it's own survey of it's surroundings. Worse yet, the creature was checking each and every table with a nightmarish tongue which, wasn't just one but six. And they All contained several rows of razor-sharp teeth, it used them to it's advantage by grabbing and swinging the tables, eventually revealing to it the trembling guppy. Although terrified, Squilliam chucks a small marble statue at the creature, getting it's attention away from the child, and onto him.

Squilliam was overwelmed with fear, frantically for his life as that... thing was chasing him, trying to eat him. And Squidward, having heard Squilliam's screams quickly spun around, as that horrifying beast back Squilliam into a corner where he's momentarily paralyzed. He huddled against the wall trembling uncontrollably. Squilliam breathed heavily as the monster growled and, slowly closed in on the terrified octopus. "St..Stay..Stay Away From Me!"

"Run You Barnacle-Head!" Squidward yelled at Squilliam. "Run!" The monster lunged, reacting on Instinct the octopus ducked down. "Run Squilliam! Runnn!" Squilliam leapt up fast, but the beast spun around and suddenly grabs Squilliam with it's tongues. The wealthy cephalopod screams out of sneer terror as the monster had him in a choke hold. "D..Dear Neptune!"

"Squidward Help Me!" Filled with panic, Squidward frantically searched around for something, anything, that he could possibly use to save Squilliam. Rivals or not, Squidward just couldn't allow that...thing to kill him, and soon he caught sight of a whip hanging on a nearby hook. "Help Me! Please!" Cracking the whip, Squidward charged at the beast as it was about to crush it's prey and struck it, the beast bellowed loudly with pain but refused to to give up it's meal. "Hey! Over Here Ya Freak!" The monster screeched as Squidward repeatedly strikes it with the whip again and again, with the last strike being the monster's jaws, which forced it to drop Squilliam. The monster then turns on Squidward, growling with rage as the cephalopod stood his ground. Shaking, Squilliam pulled himself up. "Squid-..."

"Go! Run!" Hissing, the monster yanks the whip from out of Squidward's tentacles and slashes him with razor sharp claws, sending him to the floor. "Nooo!"

"Squilliam..j..just go!" Squidward moans as he lay on the floor. Looming over the fallen octopus, the beast's mouth opens, it's tongues inching closer towards him."Get Away FROM HIM!" Finding some courage at least, Squilliam seized hold of the whip. Rushing towards his rival, the wealthy octopus jumped in front of him. Without hesitation, Squilliam begins repeatly striking the monster again and again. "Go On! Get Out Of My House!" His heart was beating rapidly as it screeched loudly and shot out it's tongues towards him. Trembling, he struck them, the monster roared and darted away. Squilliam chased after it as it crashes through the wall, and landing one last strike, the monster ran away screeching. "And Don't Ever Come Back!" Squilliam then took in several deep breaths, soon he's filled with welcoming relief as that thing was finally gone. "Oh Thank Neptune!" Still in a state shock, the unibrowed octopus shakily turns and went back inside, only to see Squidward laying on his nice polished floor with blood pouring from his chest. "Sq-Squiddy?!" Although weak and, possibly in alot of pain, Squidward was giving Squilliam alittle smile. "G..good job Squil, you did- 'groan' -real great!" Squilliam rushed to his side. "You- 'moans' -are rather-brave I-I'll admit. Squilliam keels down besides Squidward. "Well I-I don't know about that." Any other time Squilliam would've bragged about this, but at this moment he was still shaken up by what had happened. Squidward tries to pull himself up. "Don't Move! St-stay still!" Preventing his rival from moving, Squilliam then moves Squidward's hand away from the wound, shocked at what is revealed under the bloody tentacle. "Oh Shrimp! H-Holly! Call The Ambulance! Hurry!" Stumbling away in a haste, Holly grabs the phone, dialing the number as Squilliam takes the neckerchief from around his neck and pressed it against the wound. Squidward inhaled sharply when Squilliam applied pressure. "Hold on Squiddy, hold on."

Taking in a few quick breaths, Squidward slightly tilt his head up and gazed at Squilliam. "I guess this will be the-last time you host another-pet show eh?"

"I don't even know-what I was thinking! If we do anything else, Squiddy, It'll be music related from now on!" It was then that, Squidward's little smile, slowly turns to frown. "Actually Squil I-...Briefly, Squidward avoided his rival's gaze and, glances down at the wound. -...I'm afraid that-this will be the last time that we-we-..."

"Wha-what are you saying?"  
"Squilliam he-or-it, got me pretty good. I've lost alot blood already."

"Bu-bu-but you-you'll pull through, r-right?" Squidward didn't reply, there was no need, as Squilliam got the message already. His neckerchief had soaked up all the blood already yet, It hasn't stopped, Squilliam was pretty much shaking. "Get Me More Washrags!" Squilliam called to his butler.

"Squilliam there's no need to ruin your nice expensive rags-it won't do any good."

"I don't care If a few of my rags are ruined, they can be replaced." As the butler returned, Squilliam takes the rags and pressed them against the wound. "It's-no use Squil-the bleeding isn't gonna stop-..." The unibrowed octopus gazed at his rival, then at his blood stained tentacles, realization set in. "N-no-no you can't quit!" Squidward moans as his rival pulls up him in his arms, not caring that blood was staining his robe. "Squilliam-..."

"J-just hold on, j-just abit longer, please! Help is coming! You're gonna- 'sniff' -be alright!" The unibrowed cephalopod supported Squidward's head as it rest on his shoulder. "You-saved my life Squidward I should be able to do the same for you." Squidward slowly raised his shaky tentacle, Squilliam grasps his hand and gave it a squeeze. "Squilliam-the fact that we are sharing-these last moments-without rivalry is good enough for me." Squilliam doesn't reply, just wraps his arms around his old rival, and pulls his close. "Even after everything I've done in the past you-you risk your own life for-mine?"

"Do you really think I'd let you fall prey to that-thing? Besides, the entirely of this mess had been all my fault to begin with..I callenged you to host this "Pet Show" after I heard your remark."

"Ye-yes but I-I accepted that challenge! I should've just said no!"

"Squilliam Fancyson, backing down from a challenge? Never." Squilliam gazed down at him, the cephalopod had a weak little smile on his face which then turn to a frown. "I'm..only sorry that I won't be attending the Bubble Bowl next week..you'll have to tell SpongeBob that I..won't be directing."Tears welled up in Squilliam's eyes, Squidward wipes away a tear sliding down his cheek. "You saved many lives here tonight Squiddy, one of them being mine."

"I guess you're..Impressed, eh?"

"I am, Squidward. You were very brave."

"So were you Squil." Squilliam manages to smile, but It to drops when Squidward spoke again. "But you can take my place at the Bubble Bowl next week, everyone will be prepared already. And SpongeBob he..he'll need the support." Squilliam wraps trembling arms around Squidward, embracing him as he placed his hand on his shoulder. A tear then streams down Squidward's face to as he lays his head against his rival. "I only wish that we..we could start over and be..friends again..."

"I miss those old carefree days where we- 'sniff' -Oh Squidward I-I don't know what to do!"

"Stay strong Squil, at least for SpongeBob. He..he'll need a...friend." Squidward's eyes then close. 'moans' "Sw-sweet-... The cephalopod wmipered as he drew his final breath. -...Sweet, sweet victory." Letting out a sigh, Squidward fell limp in his rival's arms, and everything around Squilliam suddenly stopped. "Sq-Sq-Squiddy? Squiddy?!" Squilliam cried, gripped Squidward's hand tighter as he felt the warmth ebbing away. "N-No! No Squiddy! No Wake Up!" Dropping the cephalopod's cold hand, Squilliam took hold of his rival's shoulders. "Please, wake up! Give me just one more chance, please Squidward. I- 'sniff' -I promise I'll make it all up to you! Just please don't die! Don't leave me!"


End file.
